The Dream
by Sinful Rose
Summary: The death of Yuu made Rei so sad but what if she could meet him again , this time not in the manor of sleep


_"Why did I survive? "_ This thought has haunted Rei ever since that day... The day she lost her fiancé in a car accident - while she was at the wheel.

So many thoughts come into her .So many voices made her remember that day .

It's been two days since the car accident .She stays in her room all the time until Miku suddenly came in and said _:" Rei you can't stay in your room forever " _Rei looked at her and said : _" why did I survive ? " _Miku sat beside her and said : _" I lost someone special too . and I really do miss him but I am moving on with my life . I can't be sad forever "_ the she stood up and said : _" Anyway I should make dinner if you feel better come and join me "_ . Rei stood up and said : _" I will come now but I need to do something " _Miku shook her head and went down stairs to make dinner while Rei was going to Yuu's room . She opened the door and looked at his bed and she remembered how Yuu used to make it tidy all the time and she remembered when he always sit on his desk write his journal . She walked in the room until she reached the desk and she saw his journal . She opened a page randomly and she read these words: _" I forgive you for every thing you did and I miss you as much as miss me . It's not your fault that I died and you survived. it's your destiny to live to survive that day "._

Rei felt that Yuu wrote those words after he died and then she began to cry when suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder and then a voice said to her : _" I will be here forever with you "_

when she looked a round there was no one there . But she knows that , the voice was Yuu's .

That night she couldn't sleep because of that journal after some hours she finally slept .

The next day she found her self in the place of the accident and this time Yuu was alive . She move forward slowly closer to Yuu and he hold her hands and said : _" You've finally came " _. Rei hugged him and said : _" Don't leave me .. Please don't leave me alone in this world .. Don't leave me anymore " _He looked at her and said : _" I won't leave you "_ When she suddenly woke up and realized that was just a dream .

She went down stairs trying to remember the dream when she arrived down she asked Miku : _" If you ever dreamed of the person you lost and felt happy for only that moment when you see him in front of you not dead . How do feel ? "_ Miku thinks for a while and said : _" I don't know .But I think that I will be happy because I finally saw the person that I lost . " _Rei looked at Miku with a smile on her face and said : _" Then I am happy because I saw Yuu " _Miku smiled and then felt sad again when she remembered Mafuyu .

The night falls and everyone goes to bed . Rei dress her pajama's and she was thinking is she going to see Yuu again ?

When she slept she woke up in abandoned house she looked a round and there wasn't any sign of life just a room full of dust and forgotten memories faded as the time passes .

When she looked a round she saw a door she opened it slowly and then find her self on the roof of the abandoned house and when she looked closely down she saw some kind of a ceremony .

She kept asking her self where am I ? and what am I doing here ? and why is those people doing this ceremony ? when she suddenly saw that they were holding a woman who was unconscious she tried to look closely at that woman when suddenly all the people disappear and there wasn't anyone there .

When she suddenly felt someone is next to her . she looked at him and a man was looking at her and said : _" She dead because ….. she followed someone she loved in her dreams and now she is lost there .. And that person she was following was me .. It's all my fault " . _And Rei woke up scared thinking if I followed Yuu in my dreams am I going to die like that woman ?

She asked her self why did I see that dream ? Is it a warning from someone , someone like Yuu ?

She went down stairs looking for Miku and tell her about the dreams . when she saw a spirit of a man in front of her and Miku is fallen unconscious under the spirit and the spirit looked at Rei and said : _" stay back .. don't come near me "_ and the spirit disappeared so does Miku . Rei couldn't understand what happened , she was in a shock and began to cry ..

Suddenly she heard noise in the second floor she walked slowly on the stairs and heard more noise in Miku's room when she opened the door slowly she saw the room began to become dark and Miku was in the middle of the room and crying sore fully and fading away . Rei runs towards Miku and trying to grab her but it was too late , Miku disappeared And the room become dark you can't see anything except the opened door …..

_" Why is this happening to me ? Why me ? I already lost someone " _cried Rei loudly . She got up and runs to Yuu's room quickly , And she saw Yuu there but he was a spirit too . And she comes closer to him and he said : _" Don't come near me ..I don't want to lose you again " " What? " _Rei said , and then Yuu's spirit walked back and said :

_" That's your destiny .. and I'm giving you this to help you" _and a white beam suddenly went inside Rei , Then Yuu said : _" Use it to protect your self from the spirits " _.

And then Yuu disappeared….

Rei was thinking what Yuu was talking about ? And use what to protect me from spirit ?She entered her room and a million questions in her mind …

And where is Miku now is she dead or she's still alive ? On Rei's desk she found a picture , she looked at it and that picture is a picture of Miku and a man , Rei found this man is familiar, he was the spirit who took Miku . When she flipped the picture something was written there : _" Rei , this is a picture of me and my brother Mafuyu , I dreamed of him last night but I followed him_ _and now I'm dead , HELP ME !"_

Rei realized that Miku is dead but she wants someone to save her life, from what ? And where is she ? When the night falls with it's black cover and the sound of rain began , with the memories of the car accident, the death of Yuu . Rei slept hearing the voice of rain and it's memories that Rei is trying to forget . Rei woke up in the sound of talking people , a song children is singing and Yuu was in front of her. Rei asked him : _" Where am I ? " _Yuu looked at her sadly and said:_" You are in the spirit world , the world between the human world and the other side " " But how ? I'm dead right ? "_ Rei said . Yuu hold her hand and said : _" No you're still alive but you're the only one who could save us . that's why I contact you " " Save you from what ? " _Rei said Yuu looked sadly at her and said : _" The person who wants me to kill you " " Why ? "_ Rei said with an angry voice . She stood up and said : " Who is he ? "

_" His name is Tengei and he keeps all spirits here and order them to kill the most dearest person in your heart when the spirit does that it will cross to the other side " _

_" So if you want to go to the other side all you have to do is to kill me ? " _Rei said . Yuu walked to the door and said :_ " Yes . but I can't " _And he gave a key and disappeared . Rei said :_ " Wait ! " _She opened the door that was next her . and she saw the ceremony and this time they were holding Miku . Rei ran quickly down to help Miku but the people disappeared again inside a room with a big door carved on it : _" the other side " _she tried to open it but it was locked , she remember that Yuu gave her a key , she use it and it opened ….

Inside the room there was an alter and Miku on it . Rei tried to wake her up but there was no response . She is was cold as ice and white as snow . A man approaches from Rei and said : _"Don't try to wake her . She's already dead " " What did you do to her . And who are you ? " _Rei said in an angry voice . He walked closer to her with a smile in his face and said _:" I'm lord Tengei "_ _" So you're the one who made these spirits lost in this world . why ? why are you doing this ? " " Because I like to see pain in those who lost the dearest person on there life " _with a laugh in his face . Rei heard in her head an echo saying to her :_ " Use your powers " _. Then Rei moved her hands at Tengei . Suddenly Tengei felled in the ground and said with a tired voice : _" What power is this ? " _

Rei moved her hand again and said : _" That's for taking Miku from me and this for taking Yuu from me" _Tengei screamed loudly and became crumbs of soil . After that all the spirits gone to that room and crossed to the other side . Yuu looked at Rei with a smile , Rei runs towards him and hugged him and said : _" I don't want to lose you again , take me with you . Don't leave me " " I have to go I'm just a spirit I can't stay in this world I have to go to the other side , I'm sorry " _and every thing suddenly faded ….

Rei woke up and realized every thing was just a dream . She runs to Miku's room and Miku was there , Miku said : _" What's the matter Rei ? " " Nothing "_ Rei said restfully . She returned to her room and found a paper written in it : _" Thank you " …._

**THE END**

_If you are still alive under the sea I will cut my both legs and become a fish…_

_If you are beyond the great blue sky I will fly to find you …_

_I know it's been a while since I lost you but still, I still have the faith to find you … _

_You were always with me , beside me that's how I survive… _

_I'm haunted with your love , I need you with me ,I can still hear your voice calling me , telling me to move on . I hope you are hearing my voice wherever you are…_


End file.
